


with his grim, grisly dog that keeps the door

by smolstiel



Series: Boyking!Sam Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Monster Sam Winchester, Post-Hell Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester in Lucifer's Cage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:06:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolstiel/pseuds/smolstiel
Summary: prompt: as the guardian of all souls in hell, Sam is one of the most powerful beings in existence, but it's not the souls in hell that interest him. There's a single soul in heaven he desires more than anything, and he'll do anything to get it.Written for the Boyking Sam Discord Server. Title from John Wilmot.





	with his grim, grisly dog that keeps the door

The veil rips open with a thunderous force. 

The veil hasn't been torn in centuries — and never like this, never with rabid claws and snapping teeth behind it. Wild animal eyes appear, and the thing snarls. 

Castiel has only enough time to recognize it as once being Sam Winchester, or his soul at least, before it is gone again, hurtling into the depths of heaven. It's barely recognizable as sentient. 

He follows, curiosity driving him. Jubilation and sorrow mingle in his inmost. Sam had escaped the Cage, yet he is mangled, feral. Whether Lucifer's tortures have ruined him or whether it is the result of escaping the inescapable, he didn't know. 

Sam seems to know where to go, claws ripping into those angels who sought to get in his way. Grace spills over the glassy sea, Castiel calls to him. The soul does not pause. It tears through Heaven's illusions one after the other, screaming incoherently in Latin, Enochian, English, Greek, Norse. 

Finally it stops. The dog-like form Sam has taken is clearly visible at last, and Castiel inhales sharply. Three heads turn and look at him simultaneously — one yellow-eyed and snarling, one black-eyed and whimpering, and one with soft, knowing hazels. Sam has become the guardian of souls. He wags his tail a little at the angel, but only for a moment. His mission seems clear to him, if not to anyone else. 

Cerberus — Sam — noses at one of the clefts in reality, nudging it open and squeezing through, melting suddenly into something human, raw and bleeding. The angel watches alone as the broken man crawled into bed next to a blonde, hiding his face in her neck.

By the time the rest of heaven has caught up, Sam is sobbing with relief in Jessica's embrace. "Shh," she whispers. "Hey. You're home now, Sammy. You're home."


End file.
